Tales from Beyond the Wall
by arober94
Summary: Little snippets from some of my GoT/ ASOIF stories that I'm just not sure how to continue. All are up to adoption, but be warned I may continue them as well.
1. The Assassin Lord

Jared Baratheon took in a deep breath of the cold Northern air and let out a sigh. So far, the North was vastly different from King's Landing and Storm's End and Jared found that he greatly enjoyed this. Jared was the second son of Robert and Cersei and unlike his siblings he had the black hair of the Baratheon's along with his father's blue eyes. Whereas Joffrey was a lanky lad, Jared had inherited the Baratheon build that was both stocky and tall. There had been numerous whispers about his looks and the people had dubbed him the black stag, which was a rather grand nickname if he was honest with himself.

"Damn that infernal contraption!" King Robert shouted as once again the wheelhouse that was transporting the rest of his family broke down once again. Jared rolled his eyes in response to his father's blustering. He loved his father as any good son would do, but that did not mean he was blind to Robert's many faults. Jared had made a promise to himself long ago that he would remain faithful to whomever would become his wife and he would try to stay well away from wine and ale as his father got a little more violent when he partook of the spirits. "We should have been home already if we did not have that damn wheelhouse following us!"

"Are we close father?" Jared asked, trying to get the king's mind off of the slow progression.

"I'm not too sure Jared, it's been nine years too long since I've been in the North." Robert turned his head slowly to take in the surroundings, "Perhaps there is something nearby."

Jared looked around as well and spotted a hill not too far from their current location, "How about that hill father, we can make our way up there and see if there's anything that will tell you where we are at. I'll be waiting for you up there," Jared laughed as soon as his father nodded and pressed his horse at a race to the top. He heard his father's booming laugh behind him and soon heard the pounding horse hooves that signified his father was catching up to him. That was why Jared had started without warning as he knew that the old warhorse that his father rode was far larger than his own.

The king and the prince laughed loudly as they reached the crest of the hill, "You are becoming a fine rider my boy."

"Thank you father," Jared smiled at the king. He let his eyes wander and Jared let out a soft gasp as he noticed just what was in the not so distant horizon.

"Aye my boy," Robert spoke in a softer tone than Jared had ever remembered, "Winterfell has that effect on many people. While it isn't as grand as King's Landing, this citadel has something that makes it breathtaking. I think Tommen and Myrcella will be a bit too young to truly appreciate this sight, but I'm glad at least one of my children will enjoy this trip." It went unsaid that Joffrey would take after Cersei's view and would deride everything that was different about Winterfell. "Come on, it sounds like the wheelhouse is finally repaired and I ask that you get your brother on his blasted horse and enter Ned's place like a true prince should."

-Break-

"You've gotten fat!" The king cried as he greeted his old friend and Jared had to cover up his chortle with a cough that does nothing to actually hide his feelings. Lord Stark doesn't take offense to this however and stared pointedly at his father's own rather large gut. For a moment there was silence before the king and his lord each broke out in laughter and the tension that had been building within the courtyard was dispersed. "Nine years Ned, nine years! Where have you been?"

"Guarding the North your grace," Eddard bowed slightly, "The North is yours."

"Bah!" Robert waved away the protocols and niceties that came with dealing with nobility, "Jared, come and greet Lord Stark." The fact that the King had skipped over his heir that was currently looking around Winterfell as if he had stepped in something disgusting did not go unnoticed, but it also went unsaid since Cersei's carriage had yet to enter the courtyard.

"The king wasn't exactly as I expected, nor the prince," Robb Stark observed with his half-brother.

"True, from father's stories I had expected a giant of a man, not someone so fat. And Joffrey looks like a piece of shit and not at all like Prince Jared."

"Ah stop, you're going to make me blush," An amused voice said from behind them and the two older boys turned around with a horrified look. "A word of warning that you could probably pass on to your siblings, you need to watch what you say and make sure you know that you are alone if you want to talk bad about the royal family. The South has come North for a few days at least and they have brought the Game of Thrones with them."

Robb and Jon were both nervous as the prince spoke as he had not forgiven them of speaking about his family. They had forgotten that Winterfell was a little fuller than it had ever been to their knowledge and what they had said could see them in jail or worse. "I would be careful Robb Stark and Jon Snow, while I do not care if you insult my family, those that came North will not be so lenient." Without waiting for any acknowledgement, Jared Baratheon turned to continue his exploration of Winterfell. He knew that he could have done more to set the two at ease, but he wasn't that type of person. Robb Stark should know that as soon as he ascended to his father's place, every move he made would be measured to see if there was a way to exploit the young man.

"My prince," What appeared to be a simple maid stood before Jared with her head bowed low. It never failed to amuse Jared that the most dangerous woman in perhaps all of the Seven Kingdoms liked to dress up as the lowliest. "Your agents are in place."

"Thank you Natasha, but I don't think we will need as many as I first thought. Keep them all in place until we decide to leave and then we probably only need one or two. These Northerners seem to be even more honorable and straightforward than my uncle. Have we found his little birds yet?"

"It seems that the spider is less interested in the North than we are, at least as far as information goes."

"Fair enough," Jared nodded to his oldest friend and lightly brushed her bright red hair. While the Tully's and now the Stark's had red hair, Natasha's was much brighter and distinctive. Jared had heard that the Wildings called it being kissed by the fire and he thought it was rather appropriate for her. It was also the color of blood when it reflected the light of a fire, which was another thing that suited Natasha perfectly. Whereas other spy rings led by lords and ladies were purely interested in blackmail, Jared's partook in assassination and not the assassination of the character. "I have heard tales of the Dread Castle and the House of Bolton, tales that will not be permitted to last much longer. Other than the family that would be comfortable with Gregor, I think that is all that we need to take care of in the North."

"Not quite my lord," Natasha said before she whipped a knife out from under her skirt and sent it flying into a nearby shadow before anyone would have been able to react. The dead body of a Lannister squire soon thudded to the ground, her knife firmly embedded. Jared's spy ring was also the most well-kept secret as anyone who got close were instantly ended.

"Whose do you think this is?" Jared asked as he made sure to avoid the pooling blood. "It doesn't matter, I'm sure you can dispose of the body?"

"Depends on how you want me to take care of him," She answered blandly.

"Hide him near a wall, but not too well that he won't be discovered before we leave. Incriminate whoever you want and we shall see who he belongs too or if he was just in the wrong place." There was little hope for this as everyone seemed to be a part of the great game, but it did happen occasionally. "These Northerners seem to need a little excitement."

Natasha grinned at her prince, "Yes my lord," And while she made no motions, two figures approached and hefted the body to move with a simple nod to the prince. Jared had long ago given up trying to figure out how Natasha controlled her organization and had admitted defeat not long after he first met her. Jared had sailed to Bravosi in search of a sword trainer as the Westori style of fighting had never felt comfortable for the spare heir. He returned with a teacher, but also a new servant in the form of a young woman. Robert thought it was something that he would have done as well and proclaimed his, then thirteen-year-old, son a man. This was three years ago of course. His mother despised the girl and made her distaste well known.

Leaving his servants, and idly Jared thought that the group should have a name, the prince made his way back to Winterfell Keep and towards the crowds. It wasn't that he thought that they would get caught, but he had learned that plausible deniability was a thing of beauty. Besides, he had to prepare for the feast that was being held in his family's honor.

Later that night, Jared Baratheon had discovered one thing, Northern women were as straightforward as their men and yet he found it oddly refreshing. A double standard he knew, but such was the state of the Westeros. He wished there were women in the world that reflected those like Nymeria and Viseyna and other warrior queens of old, but straightforwardness seemed to be as close as he was going to get. There was a certain innocence that the ladies of the South seemed to lose early on as they learned to manipulate. Both Stark women were pretty and each had his attention through various times in the feast.

"So, I've heard each of the Stark children have a direwolf pup," Jared said to Arya as the young lady picked at her food, "Have they been easy to train?"

"They have my prince," Sansa butted in as Joffrey had withdrawn to eat more with his thin mask in place. "At least my Lady has, though Arya's seems to have taken after her mistress in her wild nature."

Jared raised an eyebrow at this new revelation. From what he had seen, the Starks were a close family, at least closer than his own. It seemed there was still some tension between siblings, though they were closer to their half sibling than he would ever be to his. He was well aware that his mother was a bitch to all but Joffrey and Myrcella. Even Tommen got the short end of the stick for their mother's attention as he was not a girl and he was rather far down on the list of inheritance. The Queen would barely look at Jared however and when she did, she seemed to be of two conflicting emotions. As if his thoughts summoned her, Cersei looked up at the same time Jared's eyes fell on her and for a moment he thought that love might have won out this night. Unfortunately, his mother's eyes found his father's form and when she looked back to him, those eyes that had briefly looked at him with love now looked at him with disdain.

He abruptly stood up and surprised to the two Stark ladies, "Excuse me, I'm in a sudden need for a bit of fresh air! I will try to hurry my way back, but if not I bid you ladies a fond goodnight and I shall see you in the morning." Most of the Stark children watched the second prince as he made his way out of the hall, all wondering why he had made his abrupt departure.

-POI (Person of Interest) Change-

Cersei watched as her second son made his way out of the great hall and for a moment she wanted to call out to the boy and ask his forgiveness before she clamped down on that idea. A lion was never one to apologize. Jared was the only trueborn son between her and Robert and if she had had it her way then he would have never been born. Despite all of her precautions though, he was still born and had taken after the father in the looks department. She had had little to do with the boy in the last fifteen years and had made sure to make her distaste known to him. Despite it all however, Jared was still her son and she hated the way she acted towards him. Perhaps it was time for her to make a connection with her second son. Surely he was desperate for her attention?

-POI Change-

"You are so eager to join the Night Watch," Jared spoke up as he passed his uncle, hearing every word that they had spoken to one another, "But I wonder how much you actually know of the Watch. Has your family done another disservice to you bastard?" He saw that Jon Snow took the words at least a little better and he knew that Tyrion's words had stuck with him. "We've all heard the tales of the Night Watch, but it has fallen far from what you have in your head. There are some good men on the Wall, but the majority are prisoners that had the option of execution or taking the black. I hope that you do take the black as we need honorable and trained swords, but it would be a disservice to let you join without a true idea of what you were doing."

"Would you not join the Night Watch my prince?" Jon couldn't help but to ask, though he did feel foolish after the question left his lips.

Jared laughed quietly, "I am not an honorable man Snow. Besides, I am a prince."

 **A/N: There are plenty of trueborn heir stories that I wanted to go a different way. He may be better than Jofferey and have people that he cares about, but he looks out for number one and has no interest in ruling. If I continue this, I'd probably have him ally himself with Dany and just completely change the series after the mid-second book.**


	2. The Odd Wolf

Arthur Stark was an oddity in the North and when someone mentioned this it was said with the utmost of respect. It was odd to see a young lord of the North, one of Eddard Stark's children no less, so unconcerned with the way of the sword and honor. That is not to say that the second son of Eddard and Catelyn could not hold his own in both categories, but unlike most other boys he did not aspire to be a knight that the songs were written about. Arthur was a thinker, but he wasn't like those that wanted to complete their chains and become a Maester. Where the Maesters looked at the world and asked why, Arthur was of the mind that he looked at the world and asked why not. He was an inventor if a label was needed for someone.

Like all young boys, Arthur had had a fascination with all things related to fire and explosions and so by the time he was seven, there was a construction project that everyone in Winterfell had pitched in for a laboratory. Before it had been constructed, there was a fire almost every week and everybody was tired of jumping at random explosions. He had been able to invent a few things that Eddard Stark saw the potential for in warfare and those were promptly hidden from but a few eyes. Not all explosives were made for warfare of course and with the right concoction he was able to make certain object fly into the sky and exploded in a multitude of colors. There was no longer a celebration at Winterfell that did not have a few of Arthur's 'sky lights' prepared.

As Arthur grew and expanded his mind, his inventions followed suit. Discovering a new way to meld glass, Arthur had created an entire building out of the new glass and then proceeded to fill it with plants. To the surprise of them all, the building was much warmer than the surrounding area and it could be used for crops year round. While they would never produce the same amount as those in the Reach or Highgarden would be able to, they would produce a lot more than they had been able to and perhaps even when winter finally descended.

While his family appreciated his inventions, Arthur's childhood was filled with large times of loneliness. His way was not the way of the North and while his mother and father tried to connect with him, it was difficult to find any connection. The went for his siblings and half siblings and at times he felt that his twin and older half-brother looked down on him. It hurt sometimes when only Arya was interested in what actually went into the process though she was still more interested in swords and the like. It was perhaps a good thing that his family didn't know of his other, less savory activities.

Right now Arthur was with half of his family as they followed their father to dole out the king's justice on a deserter of the Night's Watch. This was something that all but his mother could agree on. Theirs was the Old Way and if you could not carry out the sentence yourself, then there was no reason to place it upon someone, especially when you considered the death sentence. However, he did agree with his mother that Bran was perhaps a bit too young to experience it. When he first witnessed his father dispense justice he had nightmares for a week afterwards, though Robb had never said anything to that effect which might have been another strike against him. Hopefully Bran would be up to the challenge.

"Don't look away," Arthur heard Jon whisper to their little brother, "Father will know if you do." That's because there are currently three men watching us, Arthur thought snidely. Arthur's first witness of the king's justice was actually the second time he had been brought along as he had looked away. He knew that he was being watched, but even that didn't stop him from turning. Death was a part of life and he had made many new items to deal death much more effective, but that didn't mean he wanted to see it any more than he had to.

On the way back, the groups stumbled upon a dead direwolf that had been felled by the antler of a stag that had been found not too far away. They had also found her pups though two were farther away than newborn pups had any right to be. Jon had taken the albino while Arthur had taken the other. Their siblings were amazed with their pups, their mother not so much, but she couldn't say much against the sigil of the Starks. Even as they sat together to think of names, Arthur could feel the exclusion that the family unconsciously forced on him because he was different. Even Jon seemed to be more a part of the family at the moment than I was.

Silently the lone wolf of the North made his way out of the room, his direwolf following just as quietly seemingly already sensing her master's intensions. He didn't get far before his father found him wandering the hall. "Ah Arthur, has everybody already found a name for their pups?"

"I wouldn't know father," He shrugged his shoulders, "I decided that it was not the place that I was wanted or wanted to be there, so I left a few moments ago."

"Arthur," Ned began, but Arthur was quick to put up one of his hands to forestall any argument that would come from his father.

"Please don't. I am no Robb who can be placated by simple words or Jon who slinks away after being reminded he is a bastard. I may have Northern blood in me and the lords may appreciate my discoveries, but I am not Northern in a traditional sense. I do not believe I would fit well in any area of Westeros for that matter."

Eddard Stark's face was grim, but he offered no protest to his second true born son's word. It was the truth as much as he and Catelyn didn't want to admit it. Arthur had tried when he was younger to fit in and be a part of their family, but as he grew older he spent more time in his lab and less in the yard or on a horse. As Arthur mentioned, the lords of the North appreciated his inventions, but they thought he was an odd boy that held no place among them. "Then what do you want Arthur?" Eddard sighed.

"To be left alone as I experiment, but I know that will not happen for much longer and I doubt any of my brothers would understand once they take over for you. Perhaps I should do what you once thought of doing father and rebuild Moat Cailin. It would give the North another defense and keep the strong ties between the Houses Reed and Stark. I know I will be forced to take a wife as expected of me, but I do not want a wife that Sansa aspires to be. Perhaps I take after you more than any other as I want a wife that would challenge me and that I can love fully. I know that you and mother do indeed love each other, but I've heard stories of your paramour and I want to be challenged."

Ned nodded slowly, "Let your mother and I think on it. While you are old enough to be considered a man, you are still second in line to the seat of Winterfell. Perhaps we shall have an answer in the morning."

"Thank you father!" Arthur was quick to bow his head and continue towards his workshop. Ned watched him go with a faint smile. He was immensely proud of all his children and Jon, but he was perhaps even more proud of Arthur who went with what his heart told him and did not allow others to determine his future. It was a sad fact that the boy seemed to be in a wrong era.

-The Odd Wolf-

"So what should I name you?" Arthur asked as the direwolf pup as he set her on one of the tables. Theon and Robb had given him the girl as a slight insult, but Arthur didn't mind. He would not be the one to help his brothers keep their wolves away from female dogs when they were old enough. Curiously the pup tilted her head in confusion as if to ask why he was asking her. "You are far more intelligent than the average dog are you not?" Arthur chuckled. "How about Athena?" He asked after a moment's thought. "I've heard that in a little known religion she is their goddess of wartime strategy and intelligence."

The direwolf seemed to mull it over for a few moments before making a small yip and nuzzling into Arthur's hand. Laughing slightly at the feel of her wet nose, he moved to gather a bit of powder as well as a bit of flint. "Now Athena, since you want to be my direwolf, you need to get used to my habits. I create quite a bit of explosions and flashes as I try to drive my family insane." Seeing that he had her attention, Arthur struck the flint and set off a small explosion of light and noise.

Athena snuffed and shook her head, but beyond that didn't react in anyway Arthur had thought she would. "You are something more than a simple direwolf I do believe. Even the brave Northern men still jump at small explosions." Knowing that his new companion was comfortable around his activities, Arthur let his mind and body wander, occasionally talking to his new pet before he was interrupted.

"Arthur!" The cause of his newest interruption drew out his name as if to scold him. He didn't need to turn of course to find out who had interrupted him, but that was rude or so his mother had said. "Why did you leave all of us?"

"Tell me little wolf, and littler wolf," He said nodding his head to Arya's direwolf pup, "How long did it take for someone to notice that I was gone? I know it's an unfair question, but the point remains that I was not needed at the moment and you and all of my siblings are well aware that I prefer to be here rather than anywhere else."

"Why though? Robb and Jon like to be in the yard, why don't you?"

"Tell me Arya, why do Robb and Jon enjoy their sword lessons? Why did they take these lessons in the first place?"

"Because they're supposed to?" Arya offered tentatively after a moment's hesitation.

"But why?"

"It's tradition!" Arya exclaimed much more confidently this time.

"But why? Who decided that this was tradition where the men learned the sword and the ladies tasked to run the household? It's been hundreds of years and we still have the same duties and expectations as our ancestors had and why is that? The royal navy hasn't changed since Aegon the Conquer first appeared in these lands and they still use the same model of ships. Why? I did what I was expected to do, but I don't want those that come after me to have to do the same thing. I do not care if I am considered weird, if I want to see the world change, I have to be the one to step up and show the change that I want to see. Perhaps, one day fathers will be able to allow their daughters the opportunity to learn how to fight with swords if they so want to." At the end Arthur sent a grin and a small wink towards his sister who smiled brilliantly at him.

"There are hundreds of stories about knights with their swords, vanquishing evils and falling in love with their lady. I think I've heard the tales enough that they just sound boring to me and I want something different," Arthur shrugged. "So little underfoot, why did you come find me?"

"Oh right, it's time for dinner and it was my turn to come and get you."

"Right," Arthur nodded, noticing how late it had actually gotten and putting a stop to what he was doing. Ruffling his sister's hair, Arthur had her slung over his shoulder and ran to the dining hall as Arya squealed on his shoulders with a laugh, their two direwolves scurrying to keep up. None of them noticed the figure of Ned Stark in the shadows as he had come to see what had taken his children so long. It was his father's privilege that he had overheard his children and it had sent him thinking. Perhaps the discussion with his wife would be a bit more important than he first assumed. Once again Eddard Stark had never been more proud than at that moment.

 **A/N: I'm partial to this story and I hopefully will be able to write a similar one, one of these days. Arthur isn't one for the Game of Thrones, but his presence will affect the games all the same. As always, this is up for adoption and if you want a good crossover that somewhat thinks like this,** ** _Mr. Chaos,_** **has written an Ironman crossover and named it** ** _A Man of Iron._**


	3. Bastard's King

Rhaegar Targaryen was confused. As a prince, rarely was the word no used in his presence. If it was, there was usually the add on of finding an instructor so he could eventually do what he asked. He was also rarely called an idiot as no one wanted to insult the prince of the Seven Kingdoms. He was rather smart, if anyone were asked, as he had gotten the best education offered in the kingdoms and he used those lessons to great advantage so when people called him an idiot it was usually with a fond exasperation. As a prince he was also used to people avoiding even the thought of striking him. When he was learning the knightly arts, Rhaegar knew that his trainers had softened the blow even more for him than they would another novice. He was a fine swordsman now and it wasn't just lip service, but he had a much easier time in training than other boys would have.

So, it was a given that the prince was confused as all three events happened almost simultaneously with the blow being strong enough to knock him off his feet. The events also came from someone as trusted as the Kingsguard which is why he had been able to get close enough to harm the prince in the first place. After all, if you couldn't trust your family, even if it was a bastard half-brother, who could you trust?

"I thought the madness side of the coin had not fallen face up, but it is obvious that it did. Did your singing and poetry remove your senses? What in the Seven Hells possessed you practically kidnap the Northern Warden's only daughter who is betrothed to the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands? Our cousin, mind you!" And there it was. If his silvery blonde hair and violet eyes were not enough to claim him as a Targaryen, then the temper was. When a Targaryen unleashed the full brunt of his temper, even the dragons were said to be scared.

"He saved me!" Lyanna yelled, the first to recover her wits after seeing the prince attacked by his most faithful companion.

"Lady Lyanna, while I do agree that Robert is probably the second worst sort of man to be betrothed to, only beaten out by the King, you are a fool to have gone ahead with Rhaegar's most idiotic plan." Rhaegar was slightly hurt by this and let it show. As his closest friend and longest companion, when they start insulting you and meaning it, it does not feel good. "The country is one spark away from a civil war that could make the Blackfyre rebellion look like a sibling spat and you might have just thrown a torch on the dry kindling."

"Surely Rhynos you exaggerate," Rhaegar spoke as he stood up and braced himself for another attack. It seemed that his half-brother's job kept him plenty active as he had lances hit him that felt softer. "There might be some confusion and anger for a few weeks, but this can all be cleared up rather easily."

"If only Rhaegar, but your vaunted wisdom must not extend into short term repercussions. You left no note in the North or in the Capital detailing your plans. I've received word from the Northern branch that your brother, Brandon, is racing towards the Capital and plans on demanding your release and safe return from the King. While your so called wolf blood does make you an interesting change from the usual ladies, it will get your brother killed if no one stops him and makes him cool down. Your father is also riding hard to catch up with Brandon."

Lyanna's eyes widened in horror at her brother's actions. Even in the secluded North, they had heard tales of Areys' descent into madness and the new Targaryen champion. Rhynos spoke true that her brother would be killed before a dozen words passed through his lips. Perhaps she had been a little too hasty in running away.

"Robert will most likely be satisfied in a few weeks I will admit, as long as we point him to another pretty girl and set up the marriage. But, this new… whatever this is," Rhynos elaborated with a gesture to Rhaegar and Lyanna, "Will severely piss off Tywin Lannister. He's already sore about the ridicule that the King heaped upon him as hand as well as taking Jaime into the Kingsguard. He was also denied when he offered his daughter to be wed to you Rhaegar. While there will be no repeat of the Rains of Castmere, he can make life very difficult for our family."

This time it was Rhaegar who shifted uncomfortably and even the Kingsguard looked a little uncomfortable. Tywin had received his reputation in Westeros because of his ruthlessness and Jaime had not been treated well since he arrived in King's Landing. Granted, Jaime was an arrogant brat that had been fed with a golden spoon all his life, but most young nobles were like that. It would be a trying time when Tywin heard of this new, unintentional, insult to his family.

"And let us not forget the insult that you just paid Dorne. You know, that kingdom that your wife came from!" Here all cringed at the volume Rhynos had reached. It was no secret that Rhynos and Elia were closer than a good-brother and sister had any right to be and before Elia had been married to Rhaegar, there were whispers of Rhynos pleading with Aerys to legitimize him all so he could ask for Elia's hand. That was why Rhynos had created the group that he had, but it was for not. They had stopped their relationship as soon as the match had been announced, but there was still a fondness between the two. "Did you even think about Elia? Did you think about what your children's reactions would be? Even if they do not understand now, they will grow."

At Rhaegar's defeated slump, the fight fled out of Rhynos and the tension in his body dissipated. "You are my brother Rhaegar, even if father will never legitimize me so that I may have my own name and family. I hate fighting with you and actually meaning it, but what you did must have been a leave of your senses or you were simply thinking that as a prince no one would question your decisions. That is the price of being a prince of the realm, no one tells you no enough. I ride to the capital to see if I can prevent whatever tragedy yet to come. Enjoy whatever this is, a honeymoon if it so pleases you, but I expect you back in King's Landing by this time next moon where you will beg for forgiveness from your wife and children if nothing else."

Rhynos turned to Lyanna now. "I hope you realize the consequences of your actions my Lady and have not just been swept up in the whirlwind of courting the prince. If you return to King's Landing, you will have to deal with Elia Martell and the stares of the court. You will become the most famous and infamous lady in all of Westeros. If you have already married, you are a princess of the land and even in the South we have heard how you hated anything to do with being a lady. While you may be able to avoid some activities, even Viseyna was required to take up some roles. You no longer have your father to hide behind. Also, I hope you're ready to be a mother as Rhaegar already has two children and I will be damned if I allow you to harm them, be it physical or mental!"

"I would never!" Lyanna instantly leapt to defend herself. She hadn't thought fully about her decision, this was true, and many things of what Rhynos would keep her up later that night in thought, but she would never harm a child in anyway. She was actually pretty excited about meeting Aegon and Rhaenys.

Rhynos stared at what appeared to be his newest good sister long and hard before nodding. "Perhaps you will do," He whispered and Rhaegar's head shot up in surprise. Rarely did his half-brother give out compliments and he had heard Rhynos give compliments to two ladies in his life. "Keep that fire in you Lady Lyanna, do not let if freeze as you Northerners tend to do and you might just survive this mess. Brothers, my lady," Rhynos bowed in departure, "Fools in the white cloak that don't speak when something is wrong, I leave to intercept Brandon Stark before he gets himself killed. As I said before, I expect to receive word that you are making your way towards the capital within the week. You know I shall know Rhaegar."

With his parting words said, Rhynos strode past the members of the Kingsguard and mounted his steed in full armor with a grace that made her envious. Without a look back, the bastard of the Targaryen's sped North on his self-assigned mission. "Aye," Rhaegar's honeyed voice broke through her thoughts of the bastard royal son, "Rhynos has that effect on everyone, including my lord father. I am glad that he is my friend and present to point out my mistakes. I feel that I get away with too much as the Crown Prince, but he keeps me straight."

"I look forward to hearing about him and getting to know the man," She said and then turned on Rhaegar with an impish grin. "However, I believe our honeymoon was just cut short by that same man and I intend to make full use of whatever time we have left." It was so fun to make the prince flush and getting the Kingsguard too was just icing on her cake.

-The Bastard's King-

The night air cooled her skin as her heart beat returned to normal. Lyanna had not wanted to get married because she was not looking forward to the carnal urges of men, but by the gods she enjoyed it now. Now though, she was tired, but not tired enough to sleep just yet. "My prince," She whispered softly, loathe to interrupt his rest if he was already asleep. She could tell that this was as much a vacation for him as it was their honeymoon. A noncommittal grunt was all she received, but she knew that meant he was awake. It seemed that all men shared some common language. "Can you tell me about your brother?"

One of Rhaegar's violet eyes opened and stared at her. "We just made love and yet my new wife asks about my half-brother, what am I to make of this?" He asked with no small amount of amusement. Lyanna flushed slightly, but she took the slight jab as repayment of her own earlier today. "I know that you ask out of simple curiosity however and it is as you said, I do not wish to waste too much time speaking when time can be better spent."

Rhaegar sighed slightly and prepared himself to speak. Lyanna was curious if he would wax poetically about her good-brother as he sometimes did with everyday things or if would speak like any other man. "I will not speak of the earlier years as it is Rhynos' tale to tell. He did not have it as hard as lowborn bastards in this world, but let it be known that King's Landing is no place for a noble bastard. Especially one that is never publically claimed.

"Rhynos is only a few months younger than me and as far as I know the only bastard of my father's. That did not matter to me growing up however as he was my best friend. The kingdom says I have a way with words and they speak of my songs that captivate them. The few that speak to him say the same, but because he could convince a cat to lay with a dog." Here Rhaegar chuckled and Lyanna couldn't help herself either as she pictured that disturbing yet humorous image. "By the Seven, he got us into so much trouble as children and younger men and then was able to talk his way out of punishment leaving it all on me! The little shit had the nerve to grin at me as well!" Lyanna once again chuckled, this time deeper and fuller.

"In truth, I believe his mother is of the North as he would be sure to fit in fine with your brothers. All seriousness except in rare instances and when his temper is unleashed the heavens tremble. I am afraid of very few things Lyanna, but when Rhynos is angered he is a force that even the Kingsguard are hesitant to take on. With a lance or bow, he is no better than any other well trained knight, but with a sword or even barehanded he is a force to be reckoned with. Still, he is my best friend and always ready with a cheerful smile if he sees I am depressed. I have only seen by brother truly despondent once and that was when father proclaimed that I was to be wed to Elia when he had worked so hard to be legitimized for her."

"So the rumors are true?" Lyanna asked, concern and a bit of pity in her eyes. "They truly did love each other?"

"Loved, aye. I think they still harbor a great deal of feelings towards one another truth be told though I know they have not dishonored me in anyway as they always request an escort when they meet to not give in to temptation as they put it. I do not know what I did to deserve the two for I would not have begrudged them of time alone."

Lyanna was impressed as she heard about her new sister-wife and good-brother. Very few in the Westeros, the world in all total, would have let their loyalty stop their actions and the more she thought about it, the more uncomfortable she felt. Elia had stopped seeing her love privately because she was married to another man and yet that same man she had married now had his arms wrapped around Lyanna. She made up her mind then and there that she would beg for Elia's mercy and forgiveness as soon as they returned to the capital. Something that would probably help her in her relationship with Rhynos and the rest of the realm as well.

"What did he do?" Lyanna asked, prompting Rhaegar to give her an inquisitive stare. "What did he do to almost be legitimized?"

"He created a group of sorts, almost like a brotherhood except they accept women into their ranks as well. The group is not filled with knights, but it is dedicated to the protection of the small folk and the land as every knight should be. They are far more than simple protectors though. I do not know how far his group extends, but I do know that he has a place for everybody. Thieves are never turned away, nor blacksmiths or cobblers. There are even rumors of assassins, though Rhynos will neither confirm nor deny the rumor. Everybody in the guild wears grey."

"Grey?"

"I asked. Rhynos claims that the Black protects the land and the White protects the Royals so the color between the two will protect everything else. He does not hold the knights of the realm in high esteem."

There was a story there, Lyanna knew, but she grew tired and needed her rest. "Goodnight Rhaegar," She said softly before kissing the underside of his chin. "While your brother made me realize some things, I do not believe I shall come to regret my decision."

No, Rhaegar thought as he too drifted off to sleep, no I do not believe I will either.

 **A/N: I had high hopes for this story, but I seemed to lose all steam as soon as the second chapter started. I have ideas, but I just don't know how I can write them. Any of these chapters are up for adoption and I greatly enjoy the suggestions left by some of what my next attempted project could be.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Summoner

Eddard Stark looked up at the imposing citadel that was Moat Cailin and for a moment he let himself believe that the Rebellion and all that caused it to happen never took place and he was simply coming home. His flight of fantasy did not last long, but it was nice to enjoy such thoughts from time to time. Instead of returning to the citadel he had rebuilt for his own family to grow, he was entering the rebuilt fortress for the first time. Inside the fortress held the young man that was Ned's greatest pride as well as his most bitter regret.

Matris Stark was the younger twin of Robb and he had been born with a frightening intelligence that started showing itself at an early age. Master Luwin was stumped by many of the boy's questions by the age of five and truthfully there was something unnatural about the boy. Catelyn and Ned did not care about this and loved the boy all the same, especially when his mind turned to how he was going to better his family's lives.

Unfortunately, not everything was great within the Stark family. While Catelyn and Eddard loved each of their children just as much as the others, they were the Lord and Lady of Winterfell and their duties kept them busy most days. Children tended to be cruel to those that were different from themselves and family did not protect one from the abuse, though no one outside of the family had ever dared say something against the boy. The unnaturalness that the adults felt was far more pronounced to the likes of Robb, Jon, and Theon. It hadn't helped that Matris only went through the motions of training in the yard, his pursuits leading him more to the impressive library of Winterfell's walls rather than, in his words, 'getting the shit knocked out of him with wooden swords in the name of learning.'

Things came to a head when Rickon was born. The teasing had gotten too much for Matris and he lashed out. While he was no match for any around his age in a straight fight, Matris didn't fight fairly. Theon and Robb had left the field with serious bruising and possible fractures. Jon got the worst of it however and even Cat had been concerned for the boy and his numerous broken bones. That had been the break between the rest of Ned's kids and Matris.

Sansa, although she shared her mother's distaste for Jon and what he was, had not liked how brutal Matris had been to the three other boys. Her head was filled with the Septa's stories of knights in shining armor and a backyard brawl was something she turned her nose up at. Arya was easy to guess who she would back as Jon was easily her favorite sibling, half or otherwise. Bran and Rickon were too young to truly choose a side, but between the recluse of the North or the rest of their family, they most likely would have chosen their brothers and sisters.

While it didn't bother Matris, for Ned and Cat the division in their family tore their hearts and for a full year actively worked to mend the relationships. It wasn't to be however, so Ned broke down and offered his son a way out of Winterfell that would not take him out of the North. Moat Cailin was truthfully an integral part of the North and a garrison of Northern defenders were always present at the ruins, but the fortress had never been raised once more. There had never been the time or inclination from any of the Great Houses to raise it from its grave, but Ned knew that this was just the sort of challenge Matris would enjoy. He only wished it hadn't been brought about so early or for the reason it had been.

For two years, the Starks of Winterfell had been without face-to-face contact from Matris and the two years had allowed the children time to mature and reflect back on their actions. All of them, even Theon, knew they had done a disservice to Matris, but the young Stark made it abundantly clear without using words that he did not want them in his rebuilding citadel.

"I don't think even you could have done so well Ned," Robert observed as he sat next to his old friend. "Your boy is something else and I am a bit put out that we didn't get to see this coming to Winterfell. Thank the gods we didn't have to sail back from White Harbor as well." The Kingdom could run itself for a few months without the presence of the King as long as there was a Hand that had the authority to act in the King's name. Since Robert had taken this trip to find a new hand after his last one had passed away, the trip was not as long as the king had wanted to make it. Still though, he was able to travel over land on the way back and call upon the varying houses between the North and King's Landing. This was the first great citadel that they had reached since Winterfell.

"Aye your grace," Ned replied in his usual solemn tone, "It is impressive." In truth was beyond impressed and more than a little surprised at how Moat Cailin stood once again. Two years may have been a long time to be away from his son, whom Ned did not believe was truly a man just yet, but it was no time at all when dealing with construction. One of the towers of Winterfell, one that held no significant value and had seemingly become a part of the landscape such as a hill, had fallen into disrepair and Ned had been forced to tear the structure down to almost the base level and then build it back up had taken almost four solid months of working. Ned had been forced to take a sizeable portion of his men off of their regular duties and he knew that Matris had not had that luxury.

"Bah, you Northerners never know what is truly impressive. Too spoiled by that wall of yours!" Robert chortled and Ned could not deny his friend. When Bran the Builder was your ancestor, feats of grand building was not nearly as impressive as it was to Southerners. Not to say that the South did not hold its wonders, Harrenhall came to mind, but Robert was right in pointing out the Wall. "Come, I can see a guard forming up at the gates, I would not have your son waiting too long on us!" Robert boomed in laughter. Ned stayed stone faced, but he did urge his horse in a bit faster speed, he wanted to see his son and knew that his daughters did as well.

The first thing Ned noticed of his son after being escorted through the streets of Moat Cailin, was the snow leopard calmly resting near his feet. While not as rare as the Direwolves that his other children claimed as their own, a Snow Leopard was perhaps more deadly and had never been known to tolerate the presence of a man. To have one calmly lay at his son's feet was astounding and yet another piece of Ned broke as he saw yet another way his second oldest differed from his siblings.

"My gods Ned," Breathed Robert in a near whisper, "That thing frightens me from here. What are you Northerners made of?"

Before Eddard could reply, Matris descended the few steps that separated him from the King and his father. "King Robert, I welcome you to my home. Moat Cailin is yours." Matris finished with a small bow. "And father, it is good to see you again. Welcome to the North's newest defense."

Ned took the opportunity to truly look at his son and was curious of the changes he saw in the young man. Where once Matris' hair was as red as Robb's or Catelyn's, now it was much darker as if he was trying to blend his parent's colors together. His eyes, whose color he had once shared with Robb, were now as black as the night and it was barely discernible where the iris met the pupil. He was much lither than either Jon or Robb were and the unnatural aura around him seemed to be even more pronounced. Still, it was good to see his son. It was then that he noticed the beautiful young woman beside his son, close enough and in the right position to be considered the lady of the house.

"Who is this?" Ned gestured to the young woman and bringing all attention to rest on her. She was a rather beautiful young woman with pale skin and blonde hair that was almost white. Her eyes were blue and reminded Ned of the sky on those crystal clear days during the cold mornings of winter. While she shared no characteristics with the Starks, she looked like she belonged to the North just as much as the family.

"Ah yes," And for the first time in quite a number of years, Ned saw a genuine smile on his son's face. "Father, King Robert, I would like to introduce you to Alyss Zeterich, my betrothed." All the Starks that had journeyed South had their eyes wide open and their mouths had dropped in surprise. Betrothal had yet to be discussed for any children other than Sansa and that was more forced on Robert's part than anything. It was a father's duty to find a match for their child, but Eddard couldn't bring himself to be mad at his second oldest. The fact that this young woman had brought a smile to his son's face and the love was easily visible between the two sealed his approval on such a match.

"And where do you hail from Lady Alyss?" Ned asked, unable to smile even with such a scene before him. Perhaps it was true about laughter freezing in the North.

"I come from Braavos, Lord Eddard," Alyss answered with a confidence that he thought had been reserved for his sister and youngest daughter. Her voice was soft and light and held a musical quality that had captured the attention of all within the confines of the courtyard. "In truth it is a smaller nation connected with the large city called Isencroft, but most people do not know of it."

Ned and Robert could not deny her words for they would not be able to place Isencroft on a map if they were asked. They had heard of the small kingdom, but knew little about such a place. Arya was far more interested in the slim sword that Alyss wore on her waist, something that had been missed by the older men of the group.

"Why do you wear a sword?" Arya asked, and Matris smiled in amusement. Something that was returned hesitantly by Arya. It was good that she was curious and not shy about asking questions. Most young girls were taught that this was a bad thing and Matris had strong feelings against this.

Alyss smiled as well and answered, "My mother taught me. She came from a nation where sword fighting was encouraged to be learned by all and I grew up in a kingdom where it didn't matter if you learned or not. My mother wanted me to be able to protect myself."

"You are so lucky," Arya pouted, looking like the ten-year-old that she was.

Alyss chuckled, "Well I would have no problem teaching you how to fight with a sword and the rest of what you needed to know. Of course, that would be purely up to your brother and father." Arya instantly looked to the two male family members near her.

"Alyss would not have suggested the arrangement if she had not wanted to. I certainly have no problems with her teaching you or you staying here. Father?"

Three sets of eyes turned to look at Ned and even Robert made his curiosity known as he made an attempt at seeming to help the procession move into the courtyard. Ned was of two minds on the subject. On one hand, Cat and he had really wanted Arya to come South in the hopes that the child would calm down. Every time he looked at Arya and witnessed her unladylike behavior, he was reminded of Lyanna and while he had loved Lyanna's free spirit, it had ended up getting her killed. However, she was being given the opportunity to learn both what she wanted and what she needed by his son's betrothed. This would also give at least one family member the chance to connect with Matris and perhaps bring him into the fold once more.

Making his decision, the Lord of Winterfell nodded once. Arya squealed in delight as she launched herself at her father in a tight hug. She soon left his side to hug Alyss as well as Matris. "Yes well," Matris cleared his throat to hide his laughter, "Let's get you all settled in your rooms for tonight. While we have time before tonight's dinner, I offer a tour of the North's newest city to any who wish to join me."

 **A/N: I got this idea after re-reading Gail Martin's Summoner chronicles. Basically, he is going to be able to battle the wights' magic in raising the dead. The uneasy feeling that he gives off is his connection to death and animals and younger children are more susceptible to the feelings.**


End file.
